


Tics

by EstellasWife



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, South Park
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Break Up, Creepypasta, Crossover, Cussing, Drinking, Killing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, POV Tweek Tweak, Smoking, south park - Freeform, they stutter alot cuz they have tics so if that annoys u sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstellasWife/pseuds/EstellasWife
Summary: The proxies go out to kill and they find a certain boy who they think will be a good proxy.
Relationships: Ticci Toby x Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 2





	Tics

My boyfriend, Craig had just broke up with me. We argued in front of the school. Some students were looking at us. "But- why?! Gah! we've been together so long- ghh- what did i do?" "i'm just not interested anymore. people get tired after a while. not like you'd understand because you never sleep." he said with his arms crossed. I didn't understand why he was being so mean to me all of a sudden. "Craig, just please- ghh- gah! Tell me what i did!" I stuttered. "I already told you! I don't like you anymore! Jesus fucking Christ, Tweek!" he yelled at me. I started to sob and ran into the woods.

Hours passed and I was still in the woods. I stopped crying. Honestly I had always been scared of the woods, but I started to like it. I plopped down next to a tree. I checked my watch. 7:45. I had been gone since 4:30. I didn't miss home. I never wanted to see South Park again. I hate everyone there. Including Craig and his asshole friends. And my mentally abusive parents who made me develop mental disorders from forcing coffee down my throat! I heard crunching of leaves. I got scared. I assumed it was people from South Park looking for me, so I started to run. I ran for a while. I looked back and saw three really fast men running to me. They didn't look familiar. Thank God I had weapons on me so if it was someone I didn't like, Craig's gang for example, I could stab them. I paused. The three men all looked at me. One of them wore a mustard jacket with brown hair and a mask covering his face. The other had a black mask and wore a yellow hoodie. The other had brown hair, wore goggles on his head, had a blue mask around his mouth and a hatchet in his hands. "gah!" i ticked. I didn't do it because I was scared or anything, It was just my Tourettes. Yeah, I had Tourettes. The boy with goggles made the same noise. Huh. Usually when people do that they're either making fun of me or they have Tourettes too and i set off their tics. I could usually tell which, And I could tell this boy had Tourettes. "Shithead!" he screamed. That set my tics off and I kept doing the same tics he did. "I don't think we should kill him, maybe we can make him a proxy, he seems to be similar to Toby." the black mask guy said. Kill?! Why would they kill me?! "Alright kid, come with us." the boy, i'm assuming named Toby, said to me. They walked away and i followed. 

Around 20 minutes later we entered this mansion place. It was a big mansion, and it was pretty dark inside, Until the one in the white mask flipped a switch. The lights came on and we were in a living room type area. There were two couches in facing each other with a table in the middle, then there were two staircases leading up to a second floor. They walked to the side of the mansion where there was a room. They knocked on the door. The door was quite tall, in fact all of the doors in the mansion were. The door swung open and a really, freakishly tall man stood in front of us. He had no face. He wore a suit. He was over 10 feet tall. He looked like that SlenderMan thing. "Master, we brought this boy here. He will make a good proxy. He is just like Toby." The black mask boy said. The tall creature walked to the couch and sat. "Come, you four. sit in front of me." The man said. He had no mouth, but he talked! I was so freaked out by this. "GAH!" i ticked and of course Toby repeated. Toby was the only name I knew. I didn't know the name of anyone else. "Hello, my child. I am Slender Man. Now that you're here, I am your master. There is no more going back. You will refer to me as 'Master'. If you refuse to do anything I order, I will kill you. Do you understand?" I nodded. Slenderman? wow. i never thought he was real. "Now, you will fill this sheet of paper. Bring it to me tomorrow morning or there will be consequences. Thank you. Now you all will have dinner and chat amongst yourselves, then go to bed. I will see you tomorrow." Slenderman stood up and left.

We all walked to this dining room area and sat and ate. We ate steak. "Shit, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Masky. The one with the black mask is Hoodie, and that's Toby. What about you?" the white mask guy asked. "Gh- M-my name is Tweek!" I said, twitching. "Tweek? Fitting name, considering you act like a tweaker." Masky laughed. Toby elbowed Masky's arm. "Stop." He said. "Woah- looks like someone has a crush~" Masky teased. "Shut it, Tim." Hoodie said. Masky stopped talking for a moment. "Don't you fucking call me that again." Masky said, obviously upset. I wondered why Hoodie called him Tim, and why Masky was so angered by it. We continued eating in silence. The only thing breaking the silence was Toby and I setting eachothers tics off. "Why did you think this guy would make a good proxy? One Toby is enough." Masky whispered over to Hoodie. "Don't make me say your name again. Shut up or I will beat you." "Fine then." Masky stood up, pushing up his sleeves. It wasn't long before Masky and Hoodie starting swinging at eachother. I haven't seen this bad of a fight in so long. It reminded me of when Craig and I fought that one time in third grade. I felt like crying- not because of them fighting- but thinking of Craig. All of a sudden SlenderMan barged in, grabbing Masky and Hoodie and holding them up with his tentacles for a couple of seconds before dropping them. "Toby and Tweek, who sparked the fight?" He asked. How did he know my name? was he listening in? "It was Masky who started it, Master." Toby said. "Y-yeah.." I responded. "Masky, You can't go off for work tomorrow." Slenderman said to him. "But-" "What is rule number 9?" "..don't talk back to your master." Masky said. "Right. Hoodie, Toby and Tweek, finish your dinner. Masky, you are to go to bed now." Masky stood up and left, Slenderman following him. We sat down and resumed eating. "Sorry, Masky is a dickhead alot." Hoodie said. "Just ignore him." I nodded and finished up eating. They finished too. We put our plates away. "Tweek, I'll show you your room." Toby patted me. I followed him up the stairs. 

We entered a room. It was basic. It had a bed, dresser, nightstand with a lamp on it. "We usually go to bed around now, but you don't have to sleep. In fact, I go to sleep at 3am. But don't stay up all night, you need that energy for work. Any ways, I'll see you tomorrow. Night." He left my room. Good thing i broke the habit of staying up all night a couple of years ago. I go to sleep around midnight now. I laid in my bed and contemplated. I thought about today. It was so crazy how one day, I'll be breaking up with my boyfriend, running into the woods, and Slenderman and his slaves save me. Wow. I took that form out of my pocket and filled it out. It was just basic questions- your name, age, trauma, etc. When I was filling out my trauma, I realized how traumatic South Park was. My parents brainwashed me, both Stan and Craig's gang brainwashed me, the school brainwashed me. I had no friends. The only people who were ever nice to me were Butters and Pip. I honestly wish i had joined their group instead of Stan or Craig. Maybe everything would have been better now. I had just realized how much i hated everyone in South Park. Craig was abusive, Clyde always bullied me, Jimmy never talked to me, Token was the only nice one to me. He hardly talked with me though. Stan's gang were assholes. Kenny was the only one I cared for. Kyle was an annoying buzzkill, Cartman was a piece of shit, Stan was annoying too. I eventually drifted off to sleep after thinking about how I was so glad these people- proxies they're called- picked me up.

I woke up at around 7:30. Work started at 8:00. I got up and dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. I felt tempted to go around and explore the mansion, but i didn't wanna get caught by Slenderman or anyone else. I just sat and waited. When it turned 8, My door opened. It was Slenderman. "good, my child, youre already awake." He said. He then threw a mask onto my lap. "wear this, it's to protect your identity." I picked up the mask. it was similar to Toby's but it was black and gray. I decided to brush my hair because most people recognize me by my hair. My hair was straight and down to my shoulders. It's usually all over the place but now that i will keep it brushed, it will look better. I put on my mask and left the room, and sat back at the couch in front of Slenderman. Hoodie and Toby came down the stairs and did the same. Slenderman handed us a sheet of addresses of people for us to kill. "Tweek, since it's your first day, Toby will help you train. Now go." We left the mansion as he said.

After a couple of hours of hanging up posters and killing, We found a group of people. Even if they weren't on the list, we had to kill everyone we saw. Toby and I approached the group and as we got closer, they looked familiar. We walked up to them and it was Craig and his group. "Tweek? everyone has been looking for you. what are you doing out here?" Craig said. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Toby grip his hatchet. I raised my knife stained with blood. I started to stab Craig. My ears filled with his screams. It felt so good to release my anger on him like this, honestly. He stopped breathing. I didn't even realize Toby and Hoodie had already killed the rest of them. I stood back up and walked off. I didn't want to see them again. I just wanted to keep on going.

When we got back to the mansion and ate, I barely touched my food. I couldn't stop thinking of Craig. The combination of the good and bad thoughts of him made me sick. After a couple of minutes I shook off the thought and started eating. I started to make conversation. "So uh, What happened to the other guy?" i asked. "Masky? Oh. He will most likely come back tomorrow. Usually when proxies get in trouble Slender forces them to stay in their room until the next day." Hoodie answered. "Oh uh alright.." I took another bite of my food "So, T-tweek- How was your f-f-first day of k-killing?" Toby asked me. "Oh uh- I enjoyed it- b-besides when i saw.. C-craig-" I stuttered. "Who is he?" Hoodie asked. "Oh, He is why i'm here. H-he broke up with me th-then i ran into the woods- a-and here i am.." I replied. "Gee, you are similar to Toby." Hoodie said. "H-how does that make me s-similar?" "Well, The reason why Toby is here is because he lost it. Over a certain person." He stated. "Oh, was it the person he was dating?" I asked. "No. It was his sister." He responded. "L-lets just not talk ab-bout that.." Toby said, clearly getting slightly uncomfortable. I stood up and put my dinner away and returned to my room. 

The days went on. They turned into weeks, into months, into a year.  
One year ago today, Craig and I broke it off. The boy I dated for 7 years. The day I met my accomplices-- the proxies. Masky, Hoodie, and Toby. We also had other friends who weren't exactly proxies-- but similar. Tonight we were having a party at Slender mansion-- aka my home-- with the proxies, Slender and another group of people, known as pastas. Everyone was having a nice time and chatted amongst ourselves and drank and smoked-- it was a party after all. I sat alone in this chair in the living room of Slender mansion. Until my friend, Jeff, came up to me. He sat in the chair next to me. "Hey, Tweaker." everytime we partied, everyone called me that. I hated it at first but i've grown accustomed to it. "Hi Jeff. What's up?" I asked. "Nothing, you?" "same." i said. "How are you and Toby?" He asked. I had a crush on Toby, I first developed feelings around 2 months after I became a proxy. "Uh- I guess we are okay." I twitched a little. "You just need to go for it. you never know until you try." He said, sipping from a red cup. I hope he wasn't drinking, considering he is still a teenager. I just turned eighteen a while ago, but i still didn't drink. It would probably make me feel bad since i have mental disorders. "B-but, He will reject me-" "Well you wont know until you try." Jeff interrupted me. "Just fucking go for it dude, I mean, You are eighteen man, you need to just sack up and do it. God damn." He was clearly getting drunk. I sighed and got up. I went over to find Toby. Honestly this wasn't a good idea. It's impossible for Proxies or Pastas to date anyone without a head being chopped off. I'm pretty sure Clockwork would kill me- if the rumor she loves Toby is true. I went up to her and asked if she had seen him. "H-hey.. Natalie?" I asked. She grabbed my wrist. "Who the fucking hell do you think you are calling me that. "Clockwork- I'm so sorry." "thank you. now what do you want?" she said, obviously still annoyed. "Have you seen Toby? I thought i'd ask since, you know, theres a rumor that you love him?" I said. "I have two answers. First, FUCK NO! I don't even swing that way- Second, He ran off with Jack somewhere." She sipped out of a cup. "Jack? Who?" I asked since there's two Jack's. "The one with no eyes, dumbass." She said. I walked off. 

I walked around the mansion. I saw Toby and Jack talking. I walked up to them. "Can I speak with you, Toby? Sorry for interrupting." I asked. "Yeah, Jack, give me a minute." We started walking away. "So, Tweek, What is it?" He asked. "W-well i'm gonna make this quick because i- i- i dont know honestly but ever since we met i felt a connection- and i developed feelings- so y-yeah- i have a crush on you- thats it- im sorry-" I said, walking away immediately, until he grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to face him. All of a sudden, my lips locked with his. He pulled away after a while. "I love you, Tweek." He said. I was shocked. "Really?? Are you serious?" I asked. "yes." I couldn't believe it. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back. "I'll talk later. See you." he started walking off. I smiled and looked at the ground. I looked up and to the side. There stood Jeff, who winked at me before walking off.


End file.
